character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gewsbumpz dude/Gewsbumpz Dude
|-|Base form= |-|Misanthropist Form= |-|Maid Outfit (Cause why not)= |-|Just being cute (Forgot why I added this)= Summary Gewsbumpz dude, or commonly referred to as Gews, is a side character of the critically acclaimed series Sigh: Spanker Wankers, but not much is known about Gews. More often acting as a humorous side character that likes to troll. And is a fan of horror. What is known about Gews is that it takes the appearance of Tomoko Kuroki from the Watamote franchise. Note: This is all one big joke, so none of this should be taken seriously. It's literally based off the Spanker Wankers verse so it should be obvious that this is one big joke. Albeit not very funny. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C, High 1-B with full basedness, 1-A with Misanthropy Name: Gewsbumpz dude, Gews, Tomoko Kuroki, Prince Deutschbagge, Captain Erectile Dysfunction, Professor 1-A Sonic, etc Origin: Sigh: Spanker Wankers Gender: Unknown, referred as both a "he" and a "she" Age: 16 Classification: Depressed, Mysterious Entity, Watamote Fan, Horror Fan, Troll, Blazing's Girl Powers and Abilities: |-|Base/With Basedness= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Gun User (Is decent at clay pigeon shooting), Pain Suppression, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Outlier Manipulation (Created the original blog, which should mean he mastered this ability), Social Influencing (Became the most based person in less then a week. Said that he “Knows how to talk to people” and plays mind games. Can communicate with the likes of Shadow and Maverick), Fourth Wall Awareness (Frequently makes little comments on her own profile, he is currently talking to you right now btw), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Is the manifestation of a "nonsensical concept"), Non-Corporeal (Is often described as a non-corporeal shapeshifter), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) (Can regenerate itself from nothing as long as it's "concept" still exists. Comparable to the Composite Ghost), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8 and 10), Shapeshifting (Briefly took the appearance of We Live In A Society), Acausality (Type 3, possibly 4; Is said to be "scattered" across Fandom. Her anger is said to surpass the boundaries of time), Passive Disease Manipulation (Is said to give everyone "Ebolaids" just from his presence. This even worked on Maximum Noose Chan who is a digital being. Stated to ZeroTC01 to not look at a picture of his that will give him 87 different types of visual Ebola), Mind Manipulation/Corruption (Turned a Discord user into a bisexual), Hacking (Hacked his brother’s Facebook account to make his friends question his sexuality), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2; Said that he doesn't even exist within the Spanker Wanker verse in a traditional sense), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Is apparently made of computer data), Reverse Trap Physiology, Fear Manipulation (Can use pictures made by junji Ito to induce fear into others), Emotional Manipulation via Tomoko Kuroki pictures, Duplication and Text Manipulation (In multiple games of Kahoot he typically makes multiple accounts and name them lewd things in order to troll), Creation (Created several memes and pictures relating to the Sigh gang), Animal Manipulation (Is good with animals, specifically with his multiple dogs and cats), possibly Status Effect Inducement (Made Victoria stop power scaling The Bible), Has high functioning Autism, possibly Precognition (Knew when the Vs Battle Wiki will "die". Sensed Messiah's presence), Extrasensory Perception (Sensed that SS was talking shit on Discord), Absorption (Played Agar.io, which is a game about absorbing balls and other enemies), Summoning (Can summon various Goosebumps monsters and the Postal Dude into battle into battle), Information Manipulation (Created multiple Goosebumps profiles), Aura (Made a physiology profile about monsters that from their natural presence can cause bad luck so bad it breaks reality and cause physical ailments), Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5; Because he created the original page), Necromancy, Age Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Organic Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Corrosion Inducement, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Made Messiah fell in love with Tomoko Kuroki even more, despite him gaining a resistance to Tomoko Kuroki’s cuteness), Unpredictability, All the abilities that is shown with the Composite Ghost, Slappy and the Postal Dude |-|With Misanthropy= Same as before but on a far higher scale, Misanthropist Physiology (Is so hateful that his hate apparently transcends space, time, physics, mathematics and dimensions), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Transduality (Type 4) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Instead of being driven insane he somehow got turned on by a waifu version of Hellstar Remina), Emotional Manipulation (Can withstand looking at Tomoko Kuroki. Withstood a kid name Jeremiah Williams for more than 5 seconds without DoomGuying him), fear (Wasn't afraid to call a robotic overlord a "bot"), Death Manipulation (Hates his own life so much to where death refuses to take her), Soul Manipulation (Somehow refused to sell his soul to the robotic overlord), Conceptual Manipulation (Lacks a proper concept), Morality Manipulation (Said that he lost his human decency years ago), Social Influencing (Her misanthropy makes her unlikely to be reasoned with), and Outlier Manipulation (Because outlier), likely all resistances shown with the Composite Ghost Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Created and is far superior to R.L. Stine's Typewriter which was used to create the entire Goosebumps verse, which contains multiple universes and alternate dimensions), High Hyperverse level with full basedness (Can compete against the likes of SuperBearNeo who created the Omniversal Battlefield Wiki), Outerverse level with Misanthropy (His hate surpasses the boundaries of space, time, physics, mathematics and dimensions. Due to being no matter how he looks at it it’s everyone else’s fault he’s not popular. In actuality it’s that one of the best jokes he’s thought of didn’t get over 3 laughing emojis in Discord). Many abilities bypass conventional durability. Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to the likes of Shadow and Maverick), possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Is "Scattered" across Fandom), Irrelevant with Misanthropy Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 5 (Is implied to be capable of ripping someone's head off), likely far higher with full basedness, Irrelevant with Misanthropy Striking Strength: Low Multiverse, High Hyperversal, Outerversal Durability: Low Multiverse level, High Hyperverse level, Outerverse level with Misanthropy. Many abilities make her harder to kill. Stamina: I have no fucking clue Range: Unknown, likely Irrelevant Standard Equipment: 12 Gauge Shotgun, The Composite Ghost, Slappy, Postal Dude, Alt accounts, various Junji Ito pictures and Tomoko Kuroki pictures, Chad Bart Simpson Picture, 7 Cats and 3 dogs, Maid Outfit Intelligence: Unclear (Mostly comes as a troll, pulling schemes that vary in effort. Ranging from such saying “Why” all the time too literally speaking a language that humans can’t speak nor understand. He is also capable of performing conversations with the likes of Mav and Shadow. Skilled erotic role play actor and created well over 80 pages across various Fandom wikis. Likes to play mind games with others. Knows how to hack and is aware of many ways to troll. Despite all of this he still shows child-like characteristics) Weaknesses: Prefers to toy with his targets, is technically still a kid, Is quite erotic, Mostly prefers to act goofy than seriously, Any mention ot h' mgepog lover ahor h' tharanak despair. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Situn: Mostly used to annoy the enemy or lead them into some scheme that will lead to their defeat. "Situn" is one of the many ligma-like jokes he uses for the same purpose. Socialization: Despite his slight misogyny he is a very chatty and talkative person. Often using his "talking skills" to confuse, annoy or even befriend his targets. Such as acting flirty, troll on the opponent's enemies to gain brownie points from them or just play mind games with the opponent. Pictures: Utilizes several types of pictures of varying effect. * Junji Ito: These pictures are used to install fear into the opponent, often reciting something from his works to confuse or unease the opponent until he reveals the highly disturbing picture. * Tomoko Kuroki: Awww, cute. * Chad Bart Simpson Photo: A highly disturbing picture of Bart Simpson from The Simpsons that typically causes an absurd amount of diseases upon eye contact. Most commonly around 80 different types of Ebola. The Composite Ghost: The Composite Ghost, or CG for short. Is a combination of every single ghost that appears in Goosebumps. Being 2-C with max power and having a cluster-fuck of abilities. It's a force to be reckon with. Erotic Roleplays: Eat your heart out Victoria. Misanthropist Mode: This transformation is similar to that of a "rage state", a boost of power and stats when angry. Except in this case the rage is so powerful it transcends space, time, mathematics, and dimensions. Also along with that, he also gains a serious lust for blood. General Unpredictability: In general, Gews is highly unpredictable. It is never known what he will do next and his standard tactics are constantly changing. He might just kill the target outright or decide to toy and taunt the victim with his various trolling tactics, or he'll do something completely different. Category:Blog posts Category:Gewsbumpz dude